Farewell
by Captain James
Summary: Lucius has certainly not fallen in love with Remus. Remus would never let himself fall in love with Lucius. But what happens when it's time to say goodbye? [Oneshot, slash]


**Title:** Farewell

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Lucius has certainly not fallen in love with Remus. Remus would never let himself fall in love with Lucius. But what happens when it's time to say goodbye?

**Pairing:** Remus/Lucius

**Labels:** One-shot, slightly AU (Remus is only two years younger than Lucius in this ficlet)

**Author's Notes:** Written in response to the challenge: "Write a scene in which, for some reason, Remus and Lucius have to say goodbye forever." Set during Lucius' graduation.

**Beta-reader:** endilwen

* * *

-

_(Lucius)_

He didn't mind loud music, as long as it was good music. The songs that were being played at the moment were simply pathetic, so he decided that a short walk outside was not a bad idea.

It had been raining earlier, and the grass was still wet. The hem of his cloak soaked up the water as it brushed against it, but Lucius didn't care. He didn't care about anything that night; he was graduating, finally leaving that damned school and becoming free.

It was unusually cold for that time of the year. Grey clouds covered the night sky, blocking the moonlight. He would be leaving Hogwarts in a few hours, and then he would get a real life and be rich and famous. Voldemort had promised him endless power if he joined him, and why wouldn't he believe him, if the man was endlessly powerful himself? No, he wouldn't miss this place. There was nothing at Hogwarts he really cared for.

He looked back at the castle, admiring how deceitfully terrifying it looked in the dark. The huge wooden door, the tall towers, the stone walls, the high roof. The roof...Even from this distance he could see there was someone up there, someone who was looking down at him. He knew who the person was, but he didn't care, because in truth that person was just someone else from the bunch of dull, useless students.

Yet, even as he told himself so, he found he was walking back to the castle and up the stairs to the highest part of the school.

-

_(Remus)_

It was the last night he would see him. Lucius didn't really care for him, and once they didn't _have _to see each other everyday, he would never be back. Not that Remus cared, of course. He was definitely _not_ in love with Lucius, mind you, and it wasn't as if they were friends, even. It was a mere physical attraction.

Remus waited patiently, searching the grounds below with his eyes. He knew that, as soon as they started playing bad-quality music, Lucius would leave the Great Hall and go to the grounds for some fresh air.

And he did, of course. He was too far down, but Remus could see his pale hair glowing in the dark. That hair...so soft it was, so good it smelled...and he would never run his fingers through it again.

Then Lucius looked up, and Remus was certain the other boy could see him. He could feel the intense connection of their gazes, even if they couldn't truly see each other's eyes. It was over as soon as it had started, and Lucius went inside the castle again.

But Remus knew where Lucius was going- or, rather, coming.

-

_(Lucius)_

Lucius stepped out onto the roof, and his heart skipped a beat when he looked up and saw a pair of enigmatic amber eyes staring back at him, very close to his own face. He could have said something and pretended he hadn't come to see him, but what for? Words were not needed with Lupin. It was a mere physical attraction. He pressed lips against the other boy's willing ones and kissed him fiercely.

Lucius felt Remus' arms sneaking around him, and he grabbed the boy's wrists to stop him. They struggled briefly, not parting the kiss, until he turned around and slammed Remus against the door. He fought back, trying to free himself, biting hard on any part of Lucius' body he could reach. It was intoxicating, to see the usually docile Remus lose control like that.

There _was_ something he would miss, after all.

-

_(Remus)_

His desire had not subsided one bit, but he pushed Lucius brusquely aside anyway, if only to show him he could also be in control of the situation. They just stood there, panting breathlessly, looking at each other. Remus smiled to himself when he saw Lucius reach up to touch his bleeding lip.

Silence stretched out for too long, weighing down heavily on Remus' shoulders, until he couldn't stand to look into the other boy's eyes anymore. He turned around hastily and ran down the stairs, going nowhere and anywhere at the same time.

He knew Lucius would not go looking for him, and he was glad for that, because if he saw him again he was certain he would break down and tell him how much he cared for him, how much he would miss him. He had given Lucius control over his body countless times, and would gladly place his own life at his mercy as well, but he wasn't ready to give him control of that _something_ he treasured so dearly and kept locked up inside himself.

Remus told himself things were better this way.

-


End file.
